Palpatine's Reign
by starmariofan4
Summary: What would happen if Anakin never became Darth Vader. Luke and Leia are seperated. Anakin disappears. Padme joins the Empire to protect her children. Two different lives; Two different stories.
1. The Twin's Birth and Seperation

COURUSCANT

Anakin thought about the past events that nearly turned him to the Dark Side. Palpatine had flawlessly manipulated him into thinking that Padme would die, and bringing her back to life. He knew his child would soon be born, but he had to find any living Jedi. Hidden in the shadows his thoughts were distracted when giant hologram appeared with wrinkled, cruel face of Palpatine. The hologram said:

It is I your emperor, Palpatine and to this message is

to Anakin Skywalker. If you turn yourself in, no harm will come

to your wife and child.

Anakin's angered thrived as the hologram concluded. As he stared on, until he felt the presence of another being behind him. He quickly drew his blue gilded lightsaber, until the figure removed his hood and said in a dignified, "Anakin, it's me Obi- Wan Kenobi."

"Obi-Wan," Anakin cried happily, "I thought Palpatine destroyed you!"

"I'd hoped you wouldn't think I'd be that easily defeated," Obi-Wan said. "We must hurry to Polis Massa. Padme is in labor."

"What," Anakin screamed through his teeth.

"We need to go now," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Yes, master," Anakin replied, regaining his patience.

Anakin and Obi- Wan hurry to two spaceships, but were nearly caught by some stormtroopers. They blasted into space, but the stormtroopers were right on their tail. Lasers fired at the Jedis' spaceships. The two Jedis' fired back with missiles, hitting the two stormtroopers' starship, but the three more returned in their place.

"Anakin it's no use in trying to fight them," Obi- Wan said over the headset.

"But, Master I know I can-"

"Padme needs you," Obi- Wan said, firmly.

"Yes, Master," Anakin replied.

POLI MASSA

"Where Is She," Anakin yelled, pushing through the medical droids.

"Master Ani," C-3PO said, walking with the little blue astromech droid, R2-D2. "Mistress Padme has just given birth to two healthy children."

"Did you say _two_," Anakin asked, "I need to get to Padme."

"Anakin isn't it wonderful," Padme said, weakly.

"Yeah, it is," Anakin replied. "What are their names?"

"The boy's name is Luke, and the girl's name is Leia."

Anakin looked down, smiling at the twins.

"Anakin! Padme! Master Yoda must speak with you," Obi- Wan told them. Anakin and Padme gave a worried look, and followed him.

"Separate the twins we must," the mysterious green- skinned alien, Yoda.

"Master Yoda you can't separate our twins. They need to say together," Anakin cried.  
>"Stay together they cannot. Find them Palpatine will," Yoda replied calmly.<p>

"Anakin the twins are too powerful, and may be tempted to the Dark side." Obi- Wan said, in agreement.

"He's right, Anakin," Padme began. "If our twins are as powerful as we fear, the Palpatine will find them."

"Perhaps the girl can go with Padme," the senator from Alderann, Bail Organa asked.

"Alright," Padme said. "Also, Naboo as offered me to be its senator for….Palpatine."

"No, Padme you can't! I won't let you," Anakin cried.

"It's the only way to protect our children."

"I agree with Padme. If that scum thinks she on his then children will be safe."

"What about the boy," Obi- Wan said.

"I know where, Luke can go," Anakin said. "He can go with my step brother, Owen Lars on Tatooine."

"And I'll watch over him until his 19th birthday," Obi- Wan said.

TATOOINE

LARS FARM

Anakin held Luke as they rode to Owen's farm. Owen walked out with his wife Beru "What are you doing here, Anakin," Owen said, coldly due to their strained relationship.

"My son is in trouble, okay," Anakin said. "I need you to protect him."

"Why should I?"

"Because I have to DISAPPEAR," Anakin cried, near screaming.

"Owen. I know things are tense between you and your stepbrother," Owen's new wife, Beru said, "but I know we would be doing the right thing."

Owen looked at his wife and his stepbrother's young son. "We'll protect him," Owen whispered, and Anakin handed him the young boy.

"His name is Luke, and he will be a great Jedi one day," Anakin said, and walked away to the East never to be seen again.

SENATOR SPACESHIP

HOLOGRAM ROOM

Padme had finished accepting the offer, while the baby Leia slept in a small titanium baby crib. "Don't worry Leia you and your brother will forever be safe," Padme said, holding the small baby girl, as the ship headed into hyperspeed, heading to Naboo.


	2. Luke's First Entry of the Mind

A Few Years Later

Luke

TATOOINE

_NOTHING EVER HAPPENS ON THIS STUPID WORLD! _I thought to myself as I collected some water from the moisture vaporater at my _step_-grandpa, Cliegg Lars's, farm.

"LUKE," called my aunt, Beru. "Did You Finish Your Chores!"

"Yes, Aunt Beru," I shouted back, and collected the water. On my way, to our house, I passed by my grandma, Shmi Skywalker's grave. I never knew her, my dad (I don't even know his name), or my dad, because nobody ever tells me everything about them. I stood, by her tombstone for a moment then continued on to help my grandpa.

"Hello, Grandfather. Hi, Uncle Owen," I said, as Uncle Owen mashed some mushrooms that grow around the farm, to feed Grandfather.

"Good, Luke! I need you to finish mashing these mushrooms, so your aunt and I can finish collecting the water from the outer vaporators."

"I can do that if you want," I replied.

"That is no job for you," Uncle Owen replied, setting the metal grinder on the table.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," Uncle Owen answered, clearly irritated, and marched out.

I picked up the grinder and began smashing the mushrooms, when I thought of a question. "How did my grandmother die?"

"We will not speak of that incident. Do I make myself clear," Grandfather said.

"Yes," I replied sadly.

After, I helped my grandfather I walked over to our garage, which was the only place I actually like on this planet, but in only two years (I'm 17), my uncle promised me I'd be able to attend the Imperial Academy of Aerodynamics.

The day went by fast, and I fell asleep, but I had that dream again. The dream with brown- haired girl, the shadow of darkness against the wall, and a flash of red streaks across the walls. Why do I keep having that same dream?!

"LUKE," Uncle Owen cried.

'_How long was I_ _asleep_,' I thought to myself, as I rubbed my sleep-filled eyes, and put on my brown, fur boots; all the while thinking of that dream. It seems like I've been having that same dream since I was born, but whenever I mentioned the dream to my family, they always reply '**It'll go away. Just give it time.' **Well, I have been giving it time but it never goes away. I walked up the stairs, while thinking about the dream. Well I better tell what the dreams about again; always plays out the same way. First, I'm trapped in a long metal hallway where a streak of red bounces against the wall. Next, I see the brown-haired girl who always tells me the same thing, 'Help me! You're my only hope," then a dark black shadow hooded figure grabs me pulls me underground, as the girl falls DEAD to the ground, and all I hear is a sinister laugh then another older gentler voice says, 'The boy is our last hope.' Finally I awake.

Author's Note: First of All, Star Wars is my ALL-TIME FAVORITE movies (except Revenge of the Sith; don't judge me) with Frozen, Beauty and the Beast as number 2 and 3. Back to the fanfiction, so I thought it was way to short, and so I updated it with a telling of the dream.


End file.
